Q and A With Ciel Phantomhive!
by AnimeAddict42-42-564
Summary: Ciel is here with me-we're totally buds-and he will answer ALL of your questions! Anything your heart desires to know, he will tell you! Honestly, because he loves all of his fans. - Ask away! Just put your questions in your review and he'll answer! 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys! First off I want to thank you for all the love in the reviews of my last story, 'Until Death Do Us Part'. It really means everything to me, and I teared up reading them. 3 You guys are what keeps me going. I love you all very, VERY much! (: Also, DA13=Decievingangel3. Just so you know(: Now, please enjoy my pretties!(:

DA13: Hello and welcome to Question and Answer with Ciel Phantomhive! 3

Ciel: *Sighs* Oi. Do I really have to be here?

DA13: YUS. Or do you miss Sebby already?~*Winks*

Ciel: *Blushes* N-no…

DA13: Teehee~ Now, please review, asking your questions! They can be VERY personal as well! Ciel-kun doesn't mind. So, ask him ANYTHING that you just HAVE to know! (:


	2. Chapter 2!

A/N: Alright, to hpfan10101 HECK YEAH I'LL READ YO FIC! (: Sounds interesting. ^_^ Plus, you read mine. 3 Us otakus gotta stick together. Now, for le fic~ And from here on out it'll be from Ciel's POV.

To PhantomhiveCrescendo: I felt…hm….well, exposed to say the least. And when I _stumble_ across the yaoi…I can't look away…

To Cielssecretsister: Hello Cielia. Seems like our parents weren't to creative with the names. But anyway..I have no idea why they would abandon you. I do love Elizabeth, but like family considering she is my cousin. I don't think everyone is beneath me, but I am smarter than the majority. No, I did not look to see if I had any family left…And my favorite food is cake, and my favorite color is dark red…liking that color runs in the family.

To Hpfan10101: I love her, but like family. And that is very sweet, but I am taken~.

To Fanfictionlover: Who wouldn't be attracted to that sexy bastard? The fangirls would be correct.

To Diccie12: I do love Sebastian, so again very flattering, dear. I'm afraid I cannot give it away~

A/N: Alrighty! That's it for this chapter! Remember, ask anything you want to know! I hope Ciel answered accordingly3 I love you all! Until the next time, my pretties~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. I'm in a really crappy mood, but I still love you. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel Phantomhive, or Black Butler. Enjoy~

To PhantomhiveCrescendo: Well uhm…yes..he has before…Is it hot in here? ^/^

To Nightwing: I hate Claude Faustus the most.

To MistsOfmyMind: Why, thank you. That is very sweet. And I appreciate the offer dear, but I'm afraid I must decline. I get jealous far too easily.

A/N: Alrighty! That's it for this time! And I may not upload tomorrow because I have a science fair paper to type. KILL ME NOW. xD Well, gotta go you guys. Love you, and ask away! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys know you can ask as many questions as you want, right?! XD lol just reminding you! Sorry that I haven't updated this week; but I had science fair and all that jizz going on. It's over now, and it's Ciel's birthday! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIERU! :D lol now, please, enjoy le answers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters!

To Pencil: Off set, Alois is actually my best friend. On set…I need tylenol.

To Hpfan10101: WE DO HAVE A FRIENDSHIP. D: And if you were the last girl on earth, and you REALLY wanted me to, I would.

To Cielssecretsister: I am sending the three morons to get you as we speak. You may live in my old mannor; I have no use for it. Along with that comes being the queen's watchdog. Think you can handle it?

To MistsofMyMind: Hm…I would go to heaven, and leave Claude there. (:

Uh, guys…I hear Sebastian calling me. Oi. It's probably time for my birthday present….*Gulps* Well…goodbye for now.

A/N: REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS, YO! xD Love you all!

P.S.: Me and my best friend wore button up shirts as a tribute to Ciel for his birthday.~ And I wore my blue diamond cosplay ring, given to me by the best boyfriend I've ever had! Oh, and also, now I decided you can ask me questions too(: I think it'd make this more interesting. :D


End file.
